Some watercraft are designed to operate in a planing mode as well as in a displacement mode along with semiplaning or transition in between displacement and planing. In displacement mode the lift is from displacement of water. As speed increases this force decreases due to the Bernoulli effect. In planing mode the lift is derived from a downward deflection of water by the shape of the hull. In transition there is often considerable wave and turbulence drag.